


Another Universe

by PrinceMak



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop, Kim Jaejoong (Musician), Korean Drama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime, Death, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Gangs, Historical Romance, I'm Bad At Tagging, Illegal Activities, Inspired by K-drama, Joseon, Medical, Medieval Medicine, Melodrama, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), National Intelligence Service, North Korea, Past Relationship(s), Plot of a Korean drama, Romance, Spy - Freeform, Surgeons, Surgery, genius analyst working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMak/pseuds/PrinceMak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two different worlds, yet close together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Did you even dreamt about us living in another universe?" Eunkyeong's asked Jaejoong softly as she laid next to him on the bed. The white velvet duvet pooled around her body.

Jaejoong looked up at her curiously, he lightly mumbled into the sheets. The white only covered below his hip. "Why may you ask?"

"I had a crazy dream about us, in the Joseon era while the Edo period of time in the 1800's." Eunkyeong nervously says, she hid her face on the pillow. It was embarrassing to ask such question right now, but it lift up the tense in her chest.

"We should get married soon, i think the studies are getting in your head." Jaejoong confessed as he sat up and looked down at Eunkyeong, but he was smiling.


	2. 첫 해

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like time wasn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryoewook (려욱) - 어린왕자 (The Little Prince)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Zion.T (자이언티) - 양화대교 (Yanghwa Brgd)

“We have been invited here today to witness and celebrate the uniting in marriage of Jung Hye Jin and Han Chan In,” The wedding ceremony started with the wise words of the Catholic priest, and the soft hush of the crowd. It was hard to find a Catholic priest to wed a wedding in a Buddhist temple, but they manage to find one to make this wedding to happen. The crowd was divided into the groom's side of the family and the bride's side of the family, but way in the back of the temple sat Kwon Eun Kyeong, Park Hoon, Nam Chi Yeon, and Song Kyung Il.They sat on the bride’s family side even though they had known the groom better. Everyone was wearing their finest hanbok that they had.

Eun Kyeong sat on the right beside Hoon, a little boy no less than five years old sat beside her. The small boy looked up at her, and whispered gingerly. “I never saw you before. Are you my sister’s friend?” Eun Kyeong glanced down at the boy that was talking to her, and noticed that he was playing around with the hem of her hanbok arm sleeve.

“Hye Jin is your sister?” She questioned him, he grinned and nodded senselessly. Eun Kyeong looked up back at the front of the temple and back down at the boy as his voice raised a bit.

“Isn’t she pretty?” 

Eun Kyeong beamed at the boy brightly, “What is your name?” She asked a simple question that boy almost yelled it out.

“My name is Jung Jae Min, and yours?”

Eun Kyeong lets out a small chuckle, “My name is Kwon Eun Kyeong.” Jae Min stays still for a moment as he watches his sister bond her vows with Chan In. The little boy watches his sister like a hank looking on a prey. The wedding continued until the priest got to a certain part of the ceremony.

His voice boom around the temple, warning the guest of the closing ceremony, “You may kiss the bride.” Chan In smiled sweetly at Hye Jin before leaning in and kiss her. His hand went and held her arm. Hye Jin grinned behind the kiss, and pulled out before the cheer rise. Jae Min groaned in disgusted as he saw his sister been kissed by her husband, but was surprised when his sister gave her husband a hug before they parted and held hands as they walked down the aisle. 

Happiness, sadness, envy, and pity was in the air.

People observed the pair makes their way down the aisle in hand in hand. Their faces were with smiles and fakes one. Some friends of the groom open the doors of the temple. The pair stopped at the end of the aisle and went left. They enter a room swiftly as he people left through the front doors. Eun Kyeong looked down at Jae Min as he tugged down on her chima. He gazed up at her hastily before grinning again, toothy. 

“You look pretty, too, Eun Chi,” The boy said shyly as his cheeks went bright pink. He looked down onto the floor.

Eun Kyeong chuckled as the boy mispronounce her name and told her that she was pretty. She reached and patted him on the head before she left the row. “My name is Eun Kyeong,a dn you do look handsome in the hanbok.” She followed Hoon out of the temple before turning turning around and waved at the boy. She was gone from the temple, and that was the first time she saw Jae Min.

 

 

_____

 

 

Eun Kyeong took out the clip board out of Kyung Il hands, the board burn the palms of his hands. Kyung Il cringed when Eun Kyeong started to read the report, his palm was bright red and throbbing with pain. He rubbed his wrist, “Hey! That hurted.” Eun Kyeong looked up at him. He stared back and flinched when she threatened to hit him with the clipboard. “A lot.”

She shook her head in disappointment and lean against the nurse desk. The desk was empty since in North Korea the medical bills were too expensive to pay, and recently only rich people went to get treated. There was only a few rich North Koreans that went to that hospital. Eun Kyeong caught Kyung Il as he dozed off into space and hit him hard on the stomach with the clipboard. He grunted in pain and clutched his stomach. 

“I told you to stop hitting me! It hurts everywhere,” Kyung Il managed to say as he was still in pain.

Eun Kyeong turned around and started to walk away, she stopped. Kyung Il looked up to see why did she stopped. The front door thrust open, a gush of wind exploded into the the lounge, Eun Kyeong froze when she saw who had enter into the room. She tried to move the opposite way, but her legs were stuck to the floor. She felt her heart starting to rush, the motion stop at her throat. She couldn’t breath it out.

“This is doctor Shim Eun Kyeong, and Doctor Bae Kyung Il,” Park Hoon’s father point out as he moved the group of South Koreans into the lounge. He went closed to the duo, but since he was closer to Eun Kyeong he asked. “Where is my son?” 

Eun Kyeong bowed, “He is at a house call.” Her lie had calm down Hoon’s father patience. She stood up straight and left quickly. She past by the group of South Koreans, but she known that they weren’t working for the South Korean government, but a third-party. At this rate she let it go and left. Kyung Il rapidly walked by the crowd and bowed as many times he could as he tried to forgive Eun Kyeong’s disrespect of not greeting them. 

He followed Eun Kyeong outside and ran up to her. Eun Kyeong started to laugh when Kyung Il bumped onto her and they both almost fell to the floor. They continued walking and found a pew to sit on. The weather was nice outside, it wasn’t windy or too hot. Kyung Il took out a bag of sweets out of his white coat’s pocket and picked out two American’s candies. He open one swirl of colors and gave it to Eun Kyeong. She took without hesitation and pop it in her mouth. 

She smiled and looked at the ground as Kyung Il’s ball fell out of his mouth. He stood up and picked it up, the swirl of color was sticky and covered with dirt. He throw it far. He sat back down beside Eun Kyeong, a little closer. Their knees touched when Kyung Il open his legs. Eun Kyeong touched his bare knee, his jeans were ripped. 

Eun Kyeong asked. “Where did you get the candies? They don’t sell American brand sweets around here.” She let out a little giggle at what she had said, it sounded stupid. Kyung Il took Eun Kyeong’s hand off his knee and entwined their fingers together. The warmness of Kyung Il’s felt strange against Eun Kyeong’s cold ones.

The side of the hospital was in front of them, more than ten feet high in the air, glass windows lined across. The white walls was coated in dirt, the windows dusty, the door broken, and only a few doctors to take care of the large place.

“I know places,” Kyung Il laughed, kicking the air with his feet. “You will never since you don’t like to get in trouble with the government.”

Their moment was killed when they heard loud yells. Eun Kyeong turned to look at the side where the path lead to the street. Park Hoon and Nam Chi Yeon were running as fast as they could from the police. Hoon was holding his bag from spilling onto the floor as he ran in front of Chi Yeon. Eun Kyeong lets go of Kyung Il’s hand and stands up. 

At the same time when Hoon stops in front of Eun Kyeong, his father comes out of the hospital with the group of South Koreans. Hoon’s father looks up at Hoon in disgust, but Hoon smiles. Eun Kyeong bows as the group left.

“Where were you?” Hoon’s Father asked Hoon. Hoon walked past by his father without responding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible, but at least keep up with me.


End file.
